Kiss Me
by CocaCola Gold
Summary: Just do it.  Just like this.  Just kiss me.  FAX
1. Kiss Me

Kiss Me

_At Anne's house…_

He was standing there, right there, and I mean RIGHT THERE. He had his headphones, you know, the ones _I_ helped pay for- yeah, he had those on. He was singing along, his eyes closed as I watched from his bed. I had come in here to talk to him about Angel, but he hadn't even noticed when I sat down and watched him dance around while singing. Well, his eyes _were_ closed. God, he looked like such a normal kid.

I watched his mouth move. 'I said... Are you gonna be my girl?' Well, his taste in music could use a little help, but I'd let that slide. I just watched him from his bed. I was kind of waiting for him to see me, but then again, I might be able to just watch him dance in his socks for a minute or two more. Unfortunately, that's when his eyes open.

He jerked his headphones off in about half a second and stared at me, eyes wide. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see your electric-slide, Michael." He turned crimson.

I was feeling out of character. I wasn't feeling the need to make fun of him. I was feeling the need to turn 'Word Play' into 'A Little Less Conversation'.

"Whaddya want?" He mumbled, shoving his headphones next to me on the bed. I stood up.

"'Kiss me.'" I moved closer to him.

"What?" His eyes jerked up from the rug to meet mine.

"The song, do you have it?" I pulled his ipod off his belt.

"Oh, I dunno..." he watched as I flicked through it.

"Here..." I found it, then walked into my room to plug it into my speakers. The guitars started.

"_Kiss me out of the bearded barley,_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass,_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step,_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress."_

"I'd never get you to wear a dress." He gave a flicker of a smile, sitting on my bed as I stood by the player. I stood, walked over to him, then pulled him up from the bed by his hands. He stood there, waiting, with a confused, skeptical look on his face. I waited for the line.

"Kiss me."

He blinked.

I walked over and turned off the player, standing near it. He looked at me from across the room, dark eyes bearing into me, to find what I was playing at. I wasn't that freaking hard to read tonight.

"Kiss me," I said, no music, no nothing. He stared. I waited by the player. "Fang." I charged him. "Kiss me."


	2. Just Like This

Kiss Me

-

How do you kiss someone you've loved your entire life? You can't ask me to do that. You can't ask me to jump into a lake I've stared into since I was three. What if it's too cold? What if it's faking me out? What if it... What if it hurts me?

I can't do this. I can't touch something I love. What if I break it?

And what if she hates me? Up to now, it's fine. It's good. But closer can push farther apart- closer can kill.

You can't ask me to kiss someone I love. I love her too much to just kiss her. I can't.

"No." I muttered, looking down.

She stared at me, eyes deep brown. Could I explain this? Could I even try? She turned back to the player. She gave a little laugh, more like a snort, as she found a song. She turned it up loud.

"_We'll be fighting in the streets_

_With our children at our feet_

_And the morals that they worship will be gone"_

"Why." She didn't look up from the player as she fake-adjusted the dial. I ran my hand though my hair. "Why won't you." Her eyes flicked up to mine and I couldn't look away. "Why are you an idiot."

I gave a little laugh.

"Yeah." She snorted. "Funny."

"_...for the new revolution_

_Smile and grin at the change all around_

_Pick up my guitar and play_

_Just like yesterday_

_Then I'll get on my knees and pray_

_We don't get fooled again"_

She walked over to the window and said something I couldn't hear over the music.

"What?" I lifted my eyes to see her back illuminated by the light in the window. She turned slightly.

"Shut up."

"_And the world looks just the same_

_And history ain't changed"_

I walked over and turned the music off. I crossed my arms, but then let them fall apart. I shuffled my feet as she stared out the window. Finally, I tried an explanation. I had to.

"You can't..." I sighed, bracing my hands behind my head, then letting them drop as well. "You can't ask me to just... just do that. You can't ask me to."

"I did." She turned on me but the light was so bright from the window behind her face I couldn't see her features at all. I placed them mentally. "So just do it." The words fell cold.

I walked over to her; I could feel her tension. She was angry with me; she was making no smart remarks. I stood over her, my face suspended over hers. I held my hands out to the sides of her face, not touching them, inches away, cradling the air around them. My face hovered a few inches from hers.

"Like this?" I whispered. "Just like this?"

My lake had turned ice cold. I was afraid to jump in now- but the fear made me tremble. Anticipation ran through me in shivers. I let my face move closer, so only an inch of free air separated us. Her lips were parted so her breath moved in slow sweeps to touch my teeth. My head cocked slightly so it would fit in with hers. My fingers itched to touch the skin on her face, to touch her hair that hung in ringlets.

I whispered. "Just..." my lips were centimeters from hers as my breath carried into her mouth, "like this?"


	3. Then Kiss Me Again

Kiss Me

-

"Screw you." I pulled away from under his shadow, walking swiftly out of the room and down the hall. Was he going to tease me? Hadn't I been blow enough when he embarrassed me? He said... He said 'no'. Well, screw him.

I stormed into the garden by the pond. No one was there. It was almost dark; the stars were beginning to blink down. I loosed my shirt, then decided to screw that, too. I pulled my shirt off so my white bra was all I had on my torso; I loosened my wings up and prepared to take off.

"Max." I knew the voice, I just didn't want to turn. I stood stock-still, like maybe if I were motionless enough, he wouldn't see me. "Max." He was closer, ten feet from what I could hear. "I'm sorry, Max."

"Why? Because you won't kiss me, or because you humiliated me?" I watched the stars reflect in the pond, my back to him and my wings still poised for takeoff.

"I'm sorry that I love you too much. I'm sorry I'm a coward for being afraid. I'm sorry you have to save the world. I'm sorry Angel and Gazzy have to live in a place that will never accept her. I'm sorry I can't take my shirt off without mutant wings springing from my back. And I'm sorry because I don't know how else to feel."

I still refused to face him, though I let my wings relax some. "You're eloquent tonight," I observed bitterly. Usually, he could barely string two sentences together. Tonight he was Shakespeare, writing sonnet #95. But that was a love sonnet. What was the first thing he had said?

"Please look at me." He almost begged, so I turned slowly. I had horrible tan lines from my t-shirt, but the moonlight made them almost disappear. He gave a tiny smile in the pale light. "'The angel of my nightmares.'"

"I don't believe you dream about me." I muttered.

"I don't believe you don't." He stood ten feet from me and made no effort to get closer.

There was a silence as the frogs and crickets filled in the blank space. "Kiss me." He told me.

I stared at him. I tried to say 'no', but the words wouldn't form in my mouth. He took a few steps closer, so we were five feet apart. "Kiss me." He ordered quietly.

I glanced over my shoulder at the glassy reflection of the moon in the pond.

"No, Max." He moved even closer, so he was right over me. "Kiss me."

His breath touched my tongue as it passed my lips, his head cocked slightly to the left as his eyes were still open, looking into mine. Shining, dark and half-closed by the lids and lashes.

"Like this?" I whispered up, moving my lips to breathe over his nose, then over his cheekbone. I could feel him shudder. "Just..." my breath lingered just above his mouth, "like..." his eyes were almost closed, but my own vision blurred from my drooping lashes, "thi-"

He connected out lips, closing the centimeter of distance between. I felt his tongue's touch. I reached up and touched his hair lightly. I pulled back slightly, my chest resting on his, breathing with his. "Why did you wait?" I whispered, my eyes connected with his.

A flicker of a smile danced over his mouth and through his eyes, over his face before it was gone.

Then he kissed me again.

End.

-


End file.
